The missing Belle
by KathGiovan
Summary: My first OUAT fanfic every1 :D Belle and rumple have finally got their happy ending. Belle is expecting, she's about to tell him until someone takes hold of here, what terror has happened to her and who is to blame? who will save her? DarkSwan, Rumbelle, EvilQueen, WickedWitch, Charmings. (i do not own and copyright of OUAT- this is simply written by a Fan for Fans.)
1. Chapter 1 'Pilot'

_Summary: Hi everyone this is my first OUAT fanfic, I hope you like it! its based just after season 4 when Emma becomes the dark one so Spoiler alert! belle and rumple have started their new beginning making amends and belle has so exciting news to tell rumple until it all goes down hill. Enjoy reading! x_

Chapter 1

The light was streaming in through the window and gazed onto the bed. Belle stirred and blinked her eyes open. She stretched out and turned over to see her husband lying next to her gazing into her eyes with a subtle smile on his face. He brought his hand towards her and stroked Belles chestnut curls and brushed her cheek. Rumple had never looked so happy and in Belles opinion, so handsome too with those deep brown eyes and brown silver hair.

"Morning sweetheart" said Rumpelstiltskin and he reached for her hand and they both gently held together between them.

"Good morning" Belle smiled in return.

It had been 4 weeks since Rumpelstiltskin lost his powers as the dark one. It was hit and miss after the first few hours. Belle was in agony not knowing if he would pull through, but their love pulled them together and Rumpelstiltskin started to heal. These past 4 weeks have been tough; Rumpelstiltskin was so weak; but ever since the day after he lost his power, Rumple promised Belle he will do everything to be the perfect husband for her, and again she told him he already was. This was a second chance for Rumpelstiltskin. His heart was pure again. He would never be free of the evil he had done in his past but he would be free of his curse. Rumpelstiltskin got his happy ending because no longer was he a villain but a hero. He gave up all his power to stay the as a man who can still love and be with the only one in the world he cared about...

"Belle."

Belle looked up at Rumple.

"What is it?" Asked Belle

"You're perfect" said Rumple, squeezing Belles hand, then smirking.."you were perfect" he said, referring to their time in bed last night"

Belle giggled. Her sweet beautiful tones filled Rumples heart. He truly loved this woman.

"And you were pretty good too" and Belle kissed Rumples forehead. ¬ _I should tell him now¬_ thought Belle ¬ _this is the perfect time to tell him, no I cant, it can wait..¬_

Belle was waiting for the right moment. The moment to tell him the most exciting news of their life.

Belle was pregnant.

Belle was carrying the child of the man she loved and whom he always wanted to start a family with. She found out yesterday on a ClearBlue test showing she was 3 weeks pregnant. Belle couldn't wait to tell him, but she wanted to do it right. She was going to tell him when they go out for lunch which was every Friday. Today was Friday. She couldn't wait!

She let go of his hand and raised herself from the bed. "I'd better get going"

"But we don't need to leave to for another hour?" Said Rumple, referring to the Pawn Shop and Library.

"I know but I have to get there early. Snow wants some help picking out 30 different books for her class.'' she said. ''its shocking the school doesn't have any casual books for the kids to read. And anyway, Snow and Cinderella are bringing baby Neil and-Alexandra to teach them some new words, but really, I think they just want a place for them to play." said Belle. "Oh and Red is coming to help out too."

Rumple admired Belles love for books and a passion for bringing people into new worlds through ink on paper.

Belle got up and started to get dressed into a clean change of clothes.

"I'll drop you off" said Rumple, getting out of bed and starting to get dressed too.

"I didn't want to ask but thank you!" said Belle and she gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek before brushing her hair and going downstairs to the kitchen. It was a fair walk to the library from Rumpelstiltskins manor and so driving was up there was something Belle was grateful for.

Rumplestiltskin pulled the car up outside the library and Belle hopped out. She walked around to Rumples side of the car where the window was wound down.

"Grannys for lunch"? She suggested, her mind buzzing with excitement! Rumple gave a smile I'm return.

"Ill see you there at 12" he replied and Belle leaned in the car and gave him a long sweet kiss which Rumple returned willingly. Her hands slowly entwined through Rumples hair whilst his reached up and lightly pulled her face closer. For Rumple, each kiss seemed to last for ages. They eventually broke apart, Belle pink I'm her cheeks and turned around to go open the library.

Rumple drove on only a few blocks ahead before parking outside his shop and start setting up inside meanwhile...

"Hello Belle"

Belle turned around to find Regina uncomfortably close behind her.

"Regina! What are you..oh are you here to help with books for Henrys class? It's not for another hour yet..." said Belle. trying to ignore how close Regina was.

"Haveing trouble are we?" asked Regina ignoring Belles question and looking down at Belles hands attaking the sticky lock with the key. She gave a leering smile. Belle could immediately see something wrong with her.

"The lock is a little sticky, it always gets jammed!" replied Belle getting frustrated with the lock which she still hadn't got sorted. She gave up at turned again towards Regina who certainly didn't look right. Her hair and clothes were fine, but her general demure was different. ''it's ok. Regina are you alright? " asked Belle, becoming slightly more worried at how close Regina was and was now being backed against the library door.

"Oh I will be..." sneered Regina, and in that moment that Regina was talking, Belle could have sworn she sore a flash of florescent green flutter through Regina's eyes. Her face was right up close to Belles now and that leering smile only widened. "...Because your going to come with me!"

"Wait what!?" Belle started, ''hey!..''

Regina grabbed both if Belles arms and in an instant they were engulfed in purple smoke and it felt like there was no oxygen for a few seconds until the smoke cleared a moment later and they were both in this dark, cold, stone room.

...to be continued in next chapter. :)


	2. Chapter 2 'A lost Soul'

Chapter 2

"REGINA!" Pleaded Belle. Looking around everywhere taking in her surroundings. "Regina where are we, what's happening?" screamed Belle, breathing fast and panicking, still trying to break free from Reginas grip.

Regina continued to sneer.

"What are you doing!?" Shouted Belle, demanding an answer. She had bad history with Regina and did not to experience another repeat.

"Giving your husband his 'proper' happy ending" said Regina, and as she let go of Belles arms, a trail of smoke from where she let go, appeared a handcuff on each of Belles wrists which was attached to the wall behind her by a very long heavy chain.

Regina started laughing with that bitterness and evil in her tone and the more she laughed the louder she got. Belle could not believe or understand what was happening. She was simply going to open up the library and now she was in this cold dark room that only had wall torches for light. She tried move forward but only made it 3 feet before the chains grabbed her wrists.

"Regina what are you doing ,this isn't you!?" Asked Belle, looking into Reginas eyes. Again she saw that flash of green but this time she definitely knew she saw it "Regina I think you have been cursed! Or..or are being controlled!" Pleaded Belle "Regina you've changed your not like this...!" But her words were suddenly drowned with the roar of Regina.

"I HAVE NEVER CHANGED! THIS IS ME! IT ALWAYS HAS BEEN AND ALWAYS WILL BE!" Her face was fuming and little sparks were flying out from her hands, she cleary could not control her magic for much longer, Belle backed against the wall again, which felt like cold stone. "YOUR DEAR 'RUMPLE' ALWAYS PUT ME SECOND TO MY SWEET SISTER, HE USED ME FOR THE POWER I HAD AND NOW HE COMES OUT WITH THE PUREST HEART! HE MAY HAVE THOUGHT HE GOT AWAY WITH HIS HAPPY ENDING BUT IM GOING TO REMIND HIM WHAT 'ALL MAGIC COMES WITH A PRICE' REALLY MEANS!" She was up to Belles face who received bits of spit in her face after Reginas rage of a speech. Belles said nothing, she wasn't scared but she wanted to get away as she feared not only for her own life but Rumplestiltskins too.

Regina was marching up an down the dark room which now seemed to look more like a cellar. She was notting her fingers, her black hair messy and breathing in long hard breaths, she was going crazy.

"Regina." Started Belle, trying to stay calm and to not aggravate Regina anymore, she already put 2 and 2 together in her head. Regina was going to keep Belle away from Rumple. "Please include me and we can sort out this mess, this isn't you and I know it, you can't lock me up again" said Belle, reminding herself of the 27 years she kept Belle locked up in a psychiatric hospital.

Regina stopped in her tracks and started laughing wildly whilst looking up at the ceiling.

"You see" She started, bringing her gaze down towards Belle "that's exactly what I'm going to do!" And she went up to Belles face again "You are what keeps your sweet Rumple together, let's see what happens to him when he will never be able to see you!" sneered Regina with a evil smile.

"If I can't see Rumple again then why haven't you killed me!?" Said Belle, starting to get angry. "Its a lot easier for you!"

"What fun would that be?" Teased Regina

"No you are just to scared. You know that even though Rumple still has a pure heart now, you know that if he found out you killed me he would go to all lengths to destroy you!" spat Belle.

Regina eyes widened a little and her false smile faltered. She straightened herself up.

"Enjoy you new home Belle" teased Regina. "Oh yes and" she paused with a seething smile "if you even think of calling out to summon your dear 'Rumple' you will live to regret it, especially with the barriers I've put up against him." she turned and walked out to the end of the room to two big oak doors which she opened leading up a stone stairwell and slamming them loudly behind her.

"No" shouted Belle " No! Regina! REGINA PLEASE NO! REGINA! REGINA PLEASE!" Screamed Belle. The terror of her being locked away from her love for another 27 years was unimaginable.

...

"I wonder where she's got to?"

"Are you sure it was today?"

"Yeah positive, it's always on a Friday."

"She didn't mention about changing the day did she?"

"Do you think she's ill?"

"Are you sure she's not out the back? Try again."

"Yeah try again."

"BELLE!? Belle are you there? Book club remember? Cinderella and Snow are here too..."

"Red, you don't think she's up in the flat above do you?" Asked Snow.

"I don't think so. She only used it when Rumple and her were on a break" replied Red.

Snow, Red and Cinderella where outside the StoryBrooke Library. They were there to collect books for the school and have the morning reading to baby Neil and Alexander.

''Hey" said a shy voice from around the corner.

It was Emma, it was rare to see Emma these days after the Dark Curse. she always made herself scarce but recently since Rumple had awoken he had been helping her with her new powers and her confidence was building.

"You said you wanted a hand with carrying some books?" said Emma who called up to help bring back some books to Snows class.

"Well that's if we can get any" replied Snow.

Emma gave a quizzical look.

"Belles not here, and she never keeps the library closed during weekdays. We've tried her mobile and everything." said Cinderella.

"Is she at Golds? " asked Emma.

They all shrugged their shoulders.

"Right, bare with me" said Emma and she tightened her red coat, turned on the ball of her foot and jogged over to Golds Pawn shop. She wanted to prove herself.

Once she reached Golds shop she opened the door and the bell above chimed. She closed the door behind her and saw Rumplestiltskin at the end of the room fiddling with an old pocket watch. And without looking up he spoke.

"Can I help you Emma?" His tone was so different now he was no longer the dark one and he was nice enough to look at Emma like she was the same person she had always been. He had given her advice in the past couple of weeks on how to cope with the overpowering inner darkness now that SHE was the dark one.

"Is Belle here? She was supposed to open up the library early this morning?" Said Emma.

"I dropped her off outside not long ago, she should be there" said Rumple finally raising his head and looking concerned with frowned eyebrows.

"She's not there, we've called through the letter box, the doors are locked she's not answering her phone" said Emma.

Rumple dropped everything I and walked around the counter fast "I have a spare pair of keys to the library, she may be in the flat above, she likes to use that as an office" said Rumple calmly and he honestly believed she probably got distracted with another one of her books up there.

Emma and Rumple walked out of the shop and across the street to the Library where Snow and Cinderella were waiting with the babies.

In the corner of Rumplestiltskins eye he could see Cinderella clutching baby Alexander tighter in her arms as he past her; she still never got over the trauma with their last 'deal' she got involved in. Rumple ignored her but was still all the same irritated by her slight action.

Rumple unlocked the door and walked into the library. The lights were off and he couldn't sense Belle anywhere inside.

"Belle?" He called as the other followed him inside.

Snow turned on the lights. Everything was in place and clearly not touched.

"Stay here" Rumple told them before heading out the back.

Snow looked at Emma with the "follow him anyway" look and she did so. Rumple headed up the back stais and into the small 1 bedroom apartment which was again dark with no lights on.

"Belle, sweatheart are you here?" called Rumple, knowing he would not get a reply.

"Are you sure you saw her come in here when you dropped her off?" asked Emma, once she met Rumple up the top of the staircase.

He turned around, angry she did not follow his instructions to stay downstairs.

"Yes!" he snapped. Getting anxious to where his Belle was. "No, i mean i dropped her off and she walked towards the door before i drove off but where else was she going? I practically saw her put the key in the lock?" he said speaking more to himself than to Emma.

They both stood for a few moments in silence thinking until Rumple felt a slight tingling sensation through his body.

"Whoah" said Emma, which startled Rumple a little.

'What it it?" replied Rumple a little distracted with what he just felt.

"My whole body just… just.." Emma said patting her body everywhere.

"pins and needles?" said Rumple. Emma looked at Rumple startled he knew what she felt.

"A lost soul" replied Rumple, ''i felt it too. This is a new power you will become used to as the Dark One. I still have this power too it as it is magic that I 'learned', I believe you and i just received a calling from a lost soul" said Rumple.

"How do i help?' asked Emma. She was the one to go after these people after all.

Rumpled snorted a laugh, it reminded himself of how he loved to get lost souls as it was a time where he could make more of his crafty deals.

"you can't just 'help' dearie" sneared Rumple. "If they want your help they will call you '3' times and you will be able to aparate directly to them; otherwise it is up to you to 'sense them out', which is another thing i will need to teach you." said Rumple. "Now if you don't mind, enough questions, I need to make sure my wife is ok, that lost should can't wait, its not that desperate." and Rumple walked past Emma down the staircase and into the base of the library.

"Any luck" asked Snow the moment she saw Rumplestiltskin.

"No" he growled as he walked past both women and slammed the door behind him.

Something was wrong. This was not like Belle. She had that library open every single day on time and if anything was wrong she would latest leave a polite note on the door or let people know first hand. That was just her. That was just his sweet Belle. but this time there was nothing and she was missing. Maybe he was overreacting? But he wasn't though was he? She had completely disapeard. And earlier? He felt a lost soul in Storybrooke. He hadn't felt a lost soul since he was last in the forbidden forest before the dark curse had taken affect. Who called for him?


	3. Chapter 3 'inner pain'

Something was wrong.

This was not like Belle. She had that Library open every single day on time and if anything was wrong she would at least leave a polite note on the door or let people know first hand. That was just her. That was just his sweet Belle. But this time there was nothing and she was missing. Maybe he was overreacting? But he wasn't though was he? She had completely disappeared. And earlier? He felt a lost soul in Storybrooke. He hadn't felt a lost soul since he was last in the Enchanted Forest before the dark curse had taken affect. Who called for him?

It was now 5pm in the evening and Belle still had not appeared. Rumple had been running around all day and was now near having a complete panic attack. Everyone in Storybrooke had now heard that Belle had gone missing and they were all out calling for her.

Rumple had been back and forth constant between the library, pawn shop and his home to see if belle had returned to any of the safe places she knew. It was getting late and although the whole of storybook were still worried about belle, rumple could tell they were getting tired.

"What! you can't! WE CAN'T STOP UNTIL WE FIND HER!" roared Rumple.

"GOLD LISTEN!" demanded Emma back. They were shouting in the street and where attracting a crowd of onlookers "Belle cant have left Storybrooke because all her cloths are still at your home so she is still here in town and is close. We don't know what has happened, but everyone from Storybrooke is out here today and looking for her."

Rumple started but Emma interrupted him.

"WE can't do anything! She hasn't been missing for 24hrs so she is not technically a missing person. We can only look again tomorrow."

Rumple opened his mouth to speak then closed it again. She was right "technically" he knew that but she clearly didn't know his Belle. He turned his head and eyed the crowed around him suspiciously. Did any of these people take her? He looked across to see Grumpy, he could have been jealous of their relationship because him and 'that fairy' didn't work, Hook, oh Hook was asking for that other hand to be taken off him but he had no interest in Belle. Regina. Regina had every reason to be angry, she had already taken Belle once before so why not again but he saw her hand resting on his grandsons shoulder, she had changed and she was a hero now.

"Gold" Emma said. She clearly saw him eyeing all suspicious people.

Rumple looked at Emma in disgust. She was the dark one now and had all the power in the world and she couldn't even find his Belle. He turned on his feet and left the crowed standing.

...1 week later

A high pitched and terrified scream!

"AARRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bursts of flashing light, burning scolders and pure and utter pain.

"Please" she said through every painful intake of breath "Please…. please…. please Regina stop plLEEAASSSSEEEEE-ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID GIRL!" Shouted Regina.

Belle was curled upon the stone floor in a foetal position. One of her arms still chained up with chains to the wall, her skin was covered in cuts and lesions and not forgetting burns all over her arms. Her hair was ragged and her once was blue dress was nothing more than a burned and singed dirty rag.

She had been tortured every day by Reginas powers in her chamber. The only thing Regina had allowed her to eat since she was trapped here was a stale bread roll which was last night. The only luxuries Belle could use was the chambers tap on the wall for water and a bucket in the corner of the room to go to the toilet. It had got to the point Belle could barely pace around the room anymore due to the sheer weight of the chains she had linked up to her wrist she had to carry. Still she could not call out 3 times for her Rumple as she knew Regina had set a spell to harm him if he appeared.

She had no energy and no idea if her baby was ok. It was her baby which broke her heart. Did the torture she endured affect the baby? She could not and WOULD NOT tell Regina. Regina was not herself and was clearly cursed and whoever was controlling her no doubt would give a care in the world to kill Belle and Rumples baby if they had the chance…if it was still alive.

Belle lifted her head from the ground to look at Regina, her eyes flashed green again. With a flick of Reginas wrist Belle hit her head on the ground again without any voluntary movement and heard Regina cackling to herself before being shut out of the chamber, slamming the doors behind her leaving Belle in total darkness, this time not even having a candle on for light.

Rumple was in his shop. Closed. All week he had been searching for Belle. He was angry, upset, worried and terrified. He had no idea what to do in fear for her life. Nobody could help anymore. The town had all been out and did everything they could to find her and even Emma who was amazing at finding people couldn't and she had dark magic to find her. Rumple was angry that people were giving up and just hoping she would turn up. Rumple was in his shop in the back procuring a tracking potion. It takes 2 days to procure and even though Rumple was no longer the dark one he still had magic that he himself learned.

It was complete. A flick of a smile went across Rumples lips for the first time in days. He was a step closer to finding his Belle.

Rumple when to the back of the counter in the shop and took out the chipped cup that he and Belle shared, dropped a splash of the potion from its vile into the cup. Instantly the cup levitated from Rumples hand and floated towards the shop door. Rumple ran after it not taking notice of the pain in his leg and opened the door to help the cup find its way to Belle. The cup flew down the street and across the road and through the park and past the docks until it reached some dark woodland area. s about to reach what looked like the towns graveyard the cup stopped suddenly and almost bounced itself off an invisible shield in midair. Rumple managed to catch it before it fell and hit the floor. He didn't want any harm to come to this sentimental cup. It meant a lot to him. The cup levitated off his hand again and lightly bummed the air and staying in the same place.

HJust as it wae looked down.

"no" he said to himself thing the worst, Belle could be buried under him. He looked around him. Why would belle be in a grave yard. The cup stopped here. right here on this spot so if anything she should be….right here.

"BELLE!" Rumple screamed "BELLE! Belle please sweetheart let me know your ok!? cried Rumple. Tears beginning to fall down his face. After an hour of calling and looking near the cup Rumple left and went across to a near by grave and rested a bluebell flower he had picked on the headstone.

"Help me find her Bae" her said to his son and Rumple turned away...


	4. Chapter 4 'Green'

3 months later.

The town in storybook had seemed to calmed down and back into a routine.

Emma had a few ups and downs with her powers which Rumple reluctantly had to help her deal with. Regina seemed on edge nearly all the time and was getting on people nerves which wasn't a surprise since Zelena was always screaming and playing havoc in her cell every day and Henry...well.. Henry was being the son of a saviour and helping his grandfather every day to find Belle for the past 3 months since she went missing. He was the only one who believed she was in danger and had not just "run away", as Grumpy put it, from Rumplestiltskin.

It was Henrys constant attention which started Emma into believing this fact was true and even though she had even gone to the place where Rumple had left the chipped cup floating even her skills in the area could not find belle. The was no spell to be seen in that area and nothing out of the ordinary.

later one afternoon Emma asked to meet Rumple in a booth at Grannys. She wanted to find out what henry was constantly saying about trying to keep looking for Belle. Emma knew her son. Emma believe him.

*BASH!*

A loud noise from the table in the booth behind them. It was Regina and Robin.

Regina had slammed her fists on the table and walked out with as much noise as she could make whilst leaving Grannys. everyone was silent and looking at Robin. Robins eyes flicked straight over to Emma. he got up and went round to Emma and Rumpes booth.

"Emma I need your help." he said urgently to Emma and then he looked at Rumple "and maybe yours too. You see just now I swear I saw a flash of green in Reginas eyes. Its the 3rd or 4th time its happened in the past few of months and its as if …. she hasn't been herself recently and always …. basically…. her eyes keep flashing like Zelenas and she keeps disappearing to the woods every evening and im worried…."

Both Rumple and Emma shot up immediately from their seats and nocking over their drinks all over the table.

"WHAT!" demanded Rumple. Rage and fear both boiling in this blood as he wanted to tear Robin apart for keeping something like this!

"What?" said robin surprised, scored and very confused!

"THE WOODS!" shouted Rumple angrily, fighting his fists until his knuckles went white.

"Her eyes! Robin why havent you told us this earlier? GREEN is a very wicked colour if you hadn't noticed!?" shouted Emma.

"Gold" emma started, demanding rumples attention. "The woods! Belles cup! Ii think regina…or Zelena has Belle somewhere near the woods and I think she's been cursed." "Robin" she started at robin "This is probably been why Regina hasnt been herself recently and why Zelena has been a utter nightmare in that cell"

"Were has she gone now!" demanded Rumple as me made a forward move towards Robin which Emma managed to move in the way to block him fro harming robin.

"i..ii dunno.." replied Robin...

 _ **Short chapter i know but it felt right being this way, more coming next chapter! :p x..**_


	5. Chapter 5 'found'

Everything was Hazy.

So, so weak.

Rocking against the stone wall, curled in a fetal position, Belle was slowly swaying her head, her mind in it own hallucination. Still in complete and utter darkness with only a small flicker of light from a flame in the distance.

She had been down here for so, so, long. Her limbs still chained to the wall since the day she arrived in this chamber, the floor was covered in filth, dirt and other unsanitary matter, covered in weeping cuts scars, burns. Her hair was falling out, her hand and feet black from the dirt and soot of the ground, her whole frame was scrawny and you could see her ribs so clearly, she had lost so much weight, Belle was barely alive, she was on the verge of dying...and thats exactly how Regina was keeping her.

And With only a small stale bread loaf end, and dirty water to drink from, Regina was making Belle wither away.

"He'll find me, he'll find me, he'll find me..." she kept rocking.

She was on the verge of going insane. Being entirely secluded with no stimulation her mind was on the verge of cracking.

...but there was one thing that was keeping belle strong and not giving up... her unborn child.

There was a chance her child may be dead after the torture her body had gone through and the lack of nutrition and weight loss, but there was no blood or any sign of a miscarriage so Belle hung on the the slightest bit of hope she had.

She had gathered by now that this was another room in reigns cell in the graveyard that nobody had access too. She cried for Rumple, screaming to the tops of her lungs but the magic Regina had put around them must have blocked her call for help.

the sound of loud heigh heels were getting louder and louder, regina was on her way. another torture session for Belle..

"Please..." whispered Belle to herself "no.."

...

*in the woodlands*

"BELLE!" Rumple roared. "BELLE!".

Rumple was running all over the woodland and around the graveyard where Regina tomb was, Emma fast behind him.

He slammed his fisted agains the tomb, knowing full well she was in there, Regina had secrets, lots of them and the majority had always been brought back from this very place.

His heart was beating faster and he had a cold shiver through his body. He turned to look at Emma.

"I felt it too" Emma said, seeing the expression on Rumples face, they were near the lost soul, they were near Belle.

Both Emma and Rumple conjured their powers and smashed down the tomb door.

...

A surreal laugh was getting closer.

Coming into the flicker of light was Regina.

"Hello Belle... I thought i was about time i came to give you another visit." sneared Regina.

"Please Regina" whimpered Belle. "Please i...i... aaaAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

...

Rumple and Emma had made it into the top half of the tomb when they heard an ear splitting scream..

Belle.

"BELLE!" shouted Rumple.

"Belle where are you!" shouted Emma.

Another terrifying scream of pain...

Rumple raised his dagger and destroyed the apparition barrier Regina had put against him and Emma, they instantly turned in a puff of smoke and appears in a dark chamber room.

The screaming stopped.

Rumple and Emma both turned to find a tiny figure curled against a stone wall in chains covered in blood. Regina right in front.

Regina face dropped. She opened her mouth in shock about to speak when a powerful force shunted her into the opposite wall causing her to fall to the floor in a heap unconscious.

"Gold what did you do!" shouted Emma.

Rumple ignored her and ran to the girl on the floor, begging himself it wasn't Belle, not in this state. He turned her over and choked in pain at what he saw. It was his Belle.

"No" said Rumple, tears running in his eyes.

"Gold, I've got Regina." He turned to find Regina tied up. "Get Belle to the hospital now!" she evaporated and took Regina with her, god knows were.

"Belle" he pleaded, trying to wake her up, holding her head off the ground. You could barely make our her features as they were covered in blood and soot, her clothes torn and her body so fragile.

'Belle, please sweetheart" tears gushing down his face. A slight lift of her chest and he knew she was breathing faintly, she was unconscious.

He destroyed the chains with a wave of his dagger and lifted her gently into his arms.

A puff of purple smoke and they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6 how far gone?

"HELP ME NOW!" Demanded Rumplestiltskin.

Rumple was standing in the middle of Storybrookes main hospital in a relatively quiet A&E.

Suddenly doctors and nurses swarmed the area. Doctor Whale tried to take Belle our of rumples are.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" roared Rumple, he wasn't going to let her go, he couldn't lose her again.

"Mr Gold we need to take her off you!" Said Dr Whale urgently, shocked at the state of Belle. The whole ward was rushing with trolleys, medical units and instruments from all the nurses and medical team. Another doctor came over to help Whale prize Belle off Rumple.

"No..no no NO!" shouted Rumple, no going into hysterics looking down at the sight of his Belle, how could he of let this happen?

"Mr Gold..."

"I CANT LOSE HER AGAIN!" shouted Rumple.

"You will lose her if we don't get her the proper medical treatment as soon as possible! Please Mr Gold!" said Dr Whale urgently.

Rumple loosened his grip on Belle.

"Thank you" said Whale and he lifted Belle ever so gently onto the trolley bed. Within second her body was surround in oxygen masks, pumps, drains, line, weird human bleeping machines etc...

The doctors and nurses were all over her, Rumple watched as his darling lay there helpless.

"Right, get her into theatre now! ill scrub in" shouted whale to the other doctors and surgeons.

Rumple watched as they took belle out of sight

"What are you doing!" cried Rumple

"Mr Gold." Whale stopped quickly " Belle has some incredibly serious injuries that need to be fixed immediately, its too risky to even consider healing her with magic. We'll try our very best." and he was gone.

...

2 hours later,

Rumple was pacing up and down the corridors of the hospital, nobody who worked there would go near his fearing his anger.

He was furious, he kept going over everything in his head, he had been searching for 3 months! Everyone give up, that Mayor, OH THAT MAYOR! he didn't care what people said, if she was possessed, stuff it, he needed to punish someone! Hopefully Miss Swan was already doing that.

The door at the end of the corridor open and Dr Whale came out, taking off his face mask and gloves.

Rumple went for him.

"Where is she!" he shouted look around him hoping she was going to follow "What have you done to her!"

"Mr Gold please!" said Dr Whale hold his hand up infant of him to keep Rumple back.

There was a slight pause.

"She's okay." Whale smiled. But that still wasn't enough for Rumple. "Mr gold Belle is in critical condition and needs an awful lot of medical care, she had several punters in one of her lungs but i can assure you now, with the correct treatment she will get better, we got her just in time."

A Sigh of relief came from Rumple. His eyes filled with tears.

"And the baby is fine".

Rumple looked up.

"What?!"

"We were as surprised as you are. Under the circumstance the child is definitely underweight but with mum ow getting some TLC we know it will be healthy." Dr Whale smiled, misunderstanding the shock on Rumples face. "she's in room 108, ill take you there now."

Rumple couldn't take in everything whale had said.

Room 108,

Rumple opens the door and went straight to Belles side. She had been washed by the nurses and put into a clean hospital gown, her skin a little clearer and the reality of how many cuts and scars had come to light. Her dirty hair tied back , tears began streaming down his eyes.

He held her hand promising himself he would not let go until she woke. Gazing down and her skeletal frame, she looked awful, painful but still as beautiful as the day he set eyes on her.

...

04.00am.

The hospital was silent with the odd sound of a machine and nurses on the computers.

Belles eyes slowly flicked open. It had been 12 hours since she was found.

She looked to her left to see her darling Rumple sleeping on a chair next to her holding her hand. Bu,t instead of feeling joy and love she started to panic.

Belle tried to move herself up but and searing pain stopped her..

"Heeaaaaaaaoowwww!" Screamed Belle, crying with tears. She started hyperventilating.

Rumple shot up from his sleepiness.

"Belle!"

"Where.. who...what..eaarRHHHHHHHHHH!" Belle screeched in pain after trying again to get out. She wanted to run.

"Belle, please sweetheart.." said Rumple trying to calm her down and stroking her head.

She slowly started to control her breathing. Keeping herself still, now knowing that moving was painful, he eyes shot all over the room, wanting to know what she was.

"Where am i?" she whimpered in pain. Not looking at Rumple.

"Your in hospital. its okay your safe now" cooed Rumple.

"No"

"Yes, you are its okay"

"No, no, no, no "

Rumple carried on stroking her head and soon she eventually calmed down.

She turned her head slowly and looked at the man next to her.

"Rumple?" she questioned with tears running through her eyes. Not sure if it was really him or another image regina had put in her head.

"Yes!" said Rumple now with a smile. "Yes, yes sweetheart. its me, I'm hear, ill take care of you now, nobody can hurt you" he lifted her hand and kissed it before hissing her on the forehead.

There was silence for a few minutes.

Tears started streaming down Belles face again.

"Rumple. U think...i was..i don't know" cried Belle.

"Its alive Belle" Rumple smiled at her and squeezed her hand with reassurance "Our baby is fine,"

For the first time since rumple found her, Belle smiled.

Dr Whale walked in, he had been working all throughout the night chasing up bloods and details for Belle.

"Good morning" yawned Dr Whale.

"its good to see you awake Belle, you really have been through the mill. do you need any more pain relief?"

Belle nodded and dr whale went over to the machine next to her and increased the painkiller dosage.

"Dr whale" said Rumple, with a little more power and authority in his voice than he lad last night "I need to know EVERYTHING"

"Ah..yes. Right." he looked between both Belle and Rumple.

"Belle we took you into surgery this evening and we had to correct a puncture to your left lung. You have several cracked ribs, your right ankle was broken and you had managed to dislocate both your shoulders and break your right wrist. Your malnourishment is severe but with time you should regain some weight. Most importantly your baby is absolutely fine. It's surprising how well the human body protects its offspring. I took the liberty of an ultra sound scan..." He took out a scan photo of the baby and handed it to Belle.

'Thats our baby" whispered Belle, staring the picture.

"Would you like to know the gender?" asked Dr Whale.

"Yes' said Rumple looking at Belle eagerly. Belle nodded.

"You have a heathy baby girl" said Whale, standing proud.

"A girl!" said Rumple kissing Belles hand.

"She is definitely underweight, but nothing too much to worry about as we can sort that out with you getting better. Your about 5-6 months gone already."

'5-6 months!?" asked Rumple looking shocked, he turned to look at Belle.

"I found out the day...the day regina took me. I was going to tell you over lunch at grannies. I was so excited".

"It's okay love" said Rumple.

...

"LET. ME. GO!" demanded Regina!"

"No!" shouted Emma. "Regina this isn't you! its Zelena!"

Regina was tied up with ropes in Emma's house. She was waiting on Hook to come home to keep an eye on her so she could go to the asylum and take on Zelena.


End file.
